postalfandomcom-20200213-history
John Murray
:Not to be confused with Officer John from the ''Postal film.'' John Murray is the main protagonist of Eternal Damnation and a minor character in Paradise Lost. Eternal Damnation Escape John is confined to the Happy Hill Asylum after he killed a man that was attacking his girlfriend Lorie Heath, and later destroyed his head with a bat. At Happy Hill, a patient escapes from his cell and starts killing the staff of the asylum. This allows John to escape from his cell, but he is confronted by the staff and other patients alike. When John manages to get out of Happy Hill, he is intercepted by the Police, but he manages to arrive to Hasselridge's Downtown to hide in Lorie's Apartment. Once there, some gangstas are aware of his presence as well as his status as a psychiatric escapee, so they attack him. When John is about to arrive to Lorie's building, a SWAT team arrives, ordering John to surrender. After defeating 10 SWAT agents, John manages to get into the building. When John arrives to Lorie's Apartment, she suggests him to take shelter at the Museum where she works. However, as soon as he gets out of the apartment, he is attacked by criminal neighbors, dogs, and another SWAT team. A man throws a cigarrette to some trash bags, starting a fire in the whole building. John manages to escape the fire by throwing himself through a window and landing on some trash bags, but is left unconscious. John wakes up at a hospital ward at the Harbor, but as soon as he gets out of the ward, the Happy Hill staff and another SWAT team attack him. After confronting some cops and opening the gates of the Harbor, John arrives to the Hasselridge suburbs, where his house is located. Zombie Outbreak Once inside his house, John is contacted by Father Winston, who asks him to go to the Cathedral. John is unable to enter his room because a zombie is in there. John tries to go to the Cathedral, but the gates out of the suburbs are locked because there are some criminals in the neighboring houses. John takes care of them, and a huge wave of zombies arrive. John goes and sees Father Winston at the Cathedral, and he thanks John for making Lorie go to mass, but John tells him he had nothing to do with that. John finally arrives to the Museum and meets Lorie, who gives him the keys. However, the Museum has been invaded by zombies too. John must destroy 100 zombies in order to unlock a door, where he has to battle the Skeleton Boss. After defeating the boss, a drain opens and John enters the Sewers, since the doors of the Museum are locked. After getting out of the sewers, he arrives to Newlow and meets Grandpa Bob. Newlow is invaded by zombies too, and the gates out of the place are locked as well. John goes to the fire department to break the switch, and confronts some Hasidics that have taken control of the place. Revelations After getting out of Newlow, John meets Lorie again outside the Museum, and she confronts him for leaving her again. John questions Lorie on when was the last time he left her and she recalled the time during their school years in which he suddenly lost contact with her. John explains it was because his father, Mr. Murray, forbade him to see her, but he did not know why. John decides to go and confront Mr. Murray at the Carnival, and his father explains that he forbid John to see Lorie because she was apparently raped by Father Winston, so he wanted to protect John from getting a disease, just in case Lorie got one from Father Winston. John decides to get revenge on Father Winston. John gets out of the carnival and is confronted by the National Guard, who has arrived to fight the zombie invasion. John then arrives to some other area of Hasselridge, and eventually takes the Subway. The train is cursed, and John has only 3 minutes to arrive to the Subway Station. After getting out of the station, John arrives to Hasselridge Mall. When John gets out of the mall, he leaves the city and arrives to the Canyon, where he battles the Zombie Boss. Later, he has to go through the Graveyard and finally reaches the Cathedral. Final Confrontation As soon as he enters the Cathedral, John shoots Father Winston but does not kill him. John accuses Father Winston for raping Lorie, but Father Winston explains he did not rape her, but was exorcising her until the police arrived and arrested him, so the exorcism was never complete. John then remembers some small details, strange in Lorie's behavior, and finally believes in Father Winston's words, but by that time the Father has died. A female demon appears and calls 30 zombies to fight John. John defeats the zombies and some female demons that have come to assist Lorie. John witnesses the death of his father at the hands of Lorie herself, who has arrived to the Cathedral before him. Lorie then proceeds to call her master The Devil. A boss battle against Lorie and the Devil begins, and John is forced to kill Lorie before she kills him and then defeats the Devil himself. When the battle is over, John tells Lorie he is sorry and that he will soon be joining her. After the end credits, John is in his house again, seeing a portrait of him and Lorie, and realizes he cannot stand living without her, so he commits suicide and finally joining Lorie in eternal damnation. Paradise Lost John makes a cameo appearance in one of the Asylum buildings as a unique hostile NPC, retaining his voice lines by Wambolt. He can be found on Wednesday worshipping the A/C unit which the Postal Dude has been sent to retrieve. John is equipped with a Glock pistol and Dynamite, 2 signature weapons from Eternal Damnation, and wears body armor. He is quite tough and can survive roughly as much damage as a SWAT officer or RWS staff member. Additionally, he has the unique attribute of only taking half damage from automatic weapons (the Machine Gun or MP5 submachine gun), requiring 43 machine gun rounds to kill, which is more than any other non-boss human enemy in Paradise Lost other than Phraud Hogslop. He is also resistant to being set on fire and immune to most instant death attacks, such as dismemberment from bladed melee weapons or head-bursting from the Sledgehammer or a close range Shotgun headshot. He can still be killed instantly with the revolver's execution secondary fire, and is vulnerable to the anthrax-filled cow head. Gallery john_PL.jpg|John kneeling at the A/C part's altar in Paradise Lost Trivia *With his inclusion in Paradise Lost, John is the first character in the Postal series to utter the word "cunt" at any interval. ﻿ ﻿ ru:Джон Мюррей Category:Eternal Damnation individuals Category:Individuals